Engel Mein Herzens
by Kandaluvr
Summary: Many years have passed since he had gone, but there were still feelings to share and there was so much left to be said. HungaryXPrussia


A figure sat, soaked to the very bone. It's green dress was covered with a sopping cloak, and the dress itself looked almost black with its water logged cloth. Rain fell relentlessly from the sky, making the salty tears that fell from her cheeks invisible to the world. Her soft green eyes peeked from behind a curtain of dripping hair and the hood of the cloak.

In front of her, was a headstone. Of course, there were many others around her, but this one stood out to her, striking her heart. It was tall, around four feet, and it was white as fresh snow. The white marble had been carved into a cross and around where the two beams met, a chain was wrapped, bearing a smaller black cross necklace. A black marble stone lay at the bottom. On the stone was engraved German text.

"Gilbert Belshmidt

1451-1947

Geliebte Bruder und freun

War Super bis zum ende"**

Right next to the large cross was a smaller one. It didn't really have very much on it. Just the word "Gilbird".

"It's me." The woman said, pulling off her hood, not caring for the fall of rain that bombarded her. "I finally got a chance to come see you again." She told the stone. Or more the man it stood for. She wiped some of the soaking hair out of her face and smiled sadly at it.

"You wouldn't believe how much has happened. Of course… it's been almost seventy years hasn't it?" She laughed dryly, despite her wet appearance. Her hands trembled as she put them on the white stone. The cool marble was smooth and cold beneath her slender fingers. "Everyone is actually doing ok right now… your brother is fine. Just like you knew he would." She said. "Russia's still a creepy jerk… but I'm not as scared of him anymore. You were always like that. You weren't really scared of him." She said quietly.

The woman stopped as if she were listening for a response. When none came, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. "I wrote down some stuff. Remember? It was that letter I promised to send you before… you left." She said. "I just never got around to giving it to you." She said. "I'm terrible aren't I?" She said. "I… I also… want to apologize for not giving you this before it was too late. I still look at it… and think 'wow. I almost forgot that I used to handwrite things.' Technology is amazing now you know." She said. "But I guess I'm getting off track. I added some stuff since then… there's more you deserve to hear." She said. "So… here it is.

"Mein Engel,

I used German here. I know how much you like that, so I used that phrase you always used for me. "Angel Mein Herzens", Angel of my heart. Don't be so surprised I know what it means. Roderich told me.

I have a lot to say, and not much time to say it. There are so many things I've wanted to tell you for so long… but I haven't had the strength to say them. It's strange to me how you are never afraid to say anything. But I supposed that's just you.

Ever since we were little, you were a light. Sometimes it seemed you weren't very bright, but you were. To your friends, to your brother, and especially me. No matter how much I acted tough, you were always there when I needed support and strength. Like the time you listened to me in the garden, do you remember? You were such a support to me that day, even if you did grope me. (I know it was an accident I forgive you)

But you walked alone. Only giving and not receiving strength… and I fell for that façade. I just relied on that strength that came from who knows where.

Your brother, he loved you so much. Your friends did as well, and so did I. You were so fun to be with, even if you acted completely ridiculous. In the hardest times, you were our strength, you were our guardian angel granted to us by a most gracious god.

When… you told me you were leaving, I cried, and I begged you not to go. Of course, you just reassured me and promised me that you would come back. I knew that you had no choice, otherwise you would have stayed. It was who you were. But it was not to be. You told me goodbye, and then you were gone. "

At the bottom of the page, it was signed "Hungary", but that had been scribbled out in blue pen and more had been written on the back.

"The war was consuming. It consumed me, it consumed you, and it consumed your brother. He was so inexperienced at war then, and you protected him with all your strength. And I was forced to watch, until you fell. It was so… awful to see how my hero fell so hard. How much pain you were in from such wounds and beatings. Our Guardian suffered.

And he died.

We lost the war. Perhaps it was because everything was so demented and twisted that it was destined. Battle after Battle after Battle we lost. And we lost so much. Italia lost his ability to fight because he was scared to get hurt again or lose another friend… and Germany lost any bit of emotion he used to show. Japan was ill and bedridden for months… almost a year. He and the others of the Axis became more isolated than ever. The loss was awful.

I hope you're at peace. You deserved every bit of peace you can get. You fought so hard and kept all you could safe. I just wish I could have done the same. Ludwig would say the same thing if he were here to say it. I miss you. We all do. Antonio and Francis still talk about you sometimes. All those crazy stories about how fun you were and how much you cared for your brother. We all want you back. I want you back Gil.

But somehow, it's like you're still here. Your smile never left me. I think… you still live on in us. Through the strength you gave and all the memories, the good and the bad, we have of you that will live on in us all.

I will miss you, Angel of my heart. But as you had always said, I won't say goodbye.

Because I know, that we will be together again.

From your best friend, Elizabeta."

The woman stopped. The rain had slowed to a small drizzle and all was calming. Elizabeta gasped as she felt something warm touch her cheek and lips. She looked around frantically, trying to find what had touched her, but nothing was there. Just her and the tomb. Tears flowed from her eyes and she touched the cool stone again.

"I love you Gilbert… Engel Meins Herzens." She said. She smiled as a familiar laugh filled her ears. Even if it was just an illusion, it made her feel warm and happy. She almost saw the illusion of a silver haired man standing in front of her on the stone. He had a big goofy grin and red eyes that sparkled with vitality. She smiled and looked up at the sky, where her guardian angel was.

"And we will be together again."


End file.
